ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Cartoon Animal Town/List of Cartoon Animal Town characters
Cartoon Animal Town is an American adult crossover hand-drawn animated television series created and developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, which premiered in 2019. The following is a list of characters from the series. Main Primary *'Mickey Mouse' - The show's main character, along with Minnie. His design is based off of Fred Moore's redesign from the late 30s-early 40s. *'Minnie Mouse' - Mickey's girlfriend/wife. Here, she is an attorney who has her office in her apartment with Mickey. Most of her clients are guest stars from other cartoons of the past and present. *'Donald Duck' - A short-tempered, incomprehensible duck who's got the sweetest disposition and gets stuck with many bad luck issues. *'Daisy Duck' - Donald's girlfriend. *'Goofy Goof' - A tall, yet, somewhat clumsy dog who is friends with Mickey, Donald, Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Stimpy, SpongeBob and Patrick. *'Pluto' - Mickey's pet dog and faithful companion. *'Bugs Bunny' - A rabbit and one of Mickey's friends. *'Daffy Duck' - A screwball, greedy, selfish and wisecracking duck who tries to get fame and fortune as an entertainer, despite having some little talent. Despite his greedy ways, he does have a soft spot for his friends, although being at odds with Donald in several occasions. *'Porky Pig' - The straight man of the group. Here, he's portrayed as a religious Christian. *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' girlfriend. *'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's girlfriend. *'Petunia Pig' - Porky's girlfriend. *'Sylvester Pussycat' - A cat who tries to eat the bird (Tweety) and/or the mice (Mickey and Minnie, Jerry or Speedy Gonzales), but failing. *'Sylvester Pussycat Jr.' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - A yellow canary who is able to outsmart Sylvester's attempts to eat him. *'The Warners' - Three inkblot bobcats who are siblings and wear gloves, have puppy ears and long cat tails, whiskers and white paws on their feet. **'Yakko Warner' - The leader of the group. He wears khaki pants with a black belt. **'Wakko Warner' - The middle kid of the group, who sports a Beatles-style accent. He wears a red backwards baseball cap and a sky blue turtleneck. **'Dot Warner' - The youngest and only girl of the group. She wears a flower bow on the ears of her head and a short pink skirt. *'Pinky and the Brain' - the Warners' pet white mice who secretly plot to take over the world. They are the major focus in some episodes' subplots. *'Thomas "Tom" Cat' - A gray and white house cat who frequently chases Jerry. Like Tom and Jerry: The Movie, he also has the ability to speak. *'Jerry Mouse' - A brown and peach mouse who annoys Tom and Spike. Like Tom and Jerry: The Movie, he also has the ability to speak just like Tom. *'Spike Bulldog' - Tom's frenemy and roommate who is also annoyed by Jerry. *'Tyke Bulldog' - Spike's son who befriends Jerry. Like Tom and Jerry Kids, he also has the ability to speak and walk like a human. *'Cooper Elledge' - TBD *'Krazy Kat' - TBD *'Ignatz Mouse' - TBD *'Felix the Cat' - TBD *'Woody Woodpecker' - TBD *'Knothead and Splinter' - TBD *'The Doggie Family' - consisting of: **'George Doggie:' TBD. Here, he's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict. **'Linda Doggie:' TBD. Here, she's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict like her husband. **'Tyler Doggie:' TBD **'Karen Doggie:' TBD **'Robbie Doggie:' TBD **'Jillian Doggie:' TBD **'Kevin and Wendy Doggie:' TBD **'Joe Doggie:' TBD **'Melissa Doggie:' TBD *'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' - TBD *'Ricky Mouse' - TBD *'Stacie Macks' - TBD *'Dolores Catem' - TBD *'Joey Kangaroo' - TBD *'Wallabee' - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' - TBD. Here, he is portrayed as a border agent. *'Elmer Fudd' - a accident-prone human who lives in Animaltown since ten years ago. He, along with Jimmy, Heloise and Lola Loud, is one of the only four humans (not counting the one time human characters or the cameo ones) in the whole series and is the fall-guy of many pranks from the other characters, mainly Kevin and Wendy Doggie. *'Brian Griffin and Klaus Heissler' - TBD *'The Mane Six' - consisting of: **'Twilight Sparkle '- the leader of the Mane Six. Here, she's portrayed as an egotistical person, as well as a alcoholic and drug addict. **'Rainbow Dash' - TBD **'Pinkie Pie' - TBD **'Rarity' - TBD **'Applejack' - TBD **'Fluttershy' - TBD *'Spike' - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dragon sidekick. Here, he's portrayed as a Beavis and Butt-Head-esque character. *'The Barkleys' - consisting of: **'Arnie Barkley' - TBD **'Agnes Barkley' - TBD **'Terry Barkley' - TBD **'Roger Barkley' - TBD **'Chester Barkley' - TBD *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - an energetic, annoying, dimwitted, childish and optimistic sponge. *'Patrick Star' - a dimwitted yet friendly pink starfish and SpongeBob's best friend and roommate. *'Gary the Snail' - SpongeBob and Patrick's pet cat-like snail. *'Squidward Tentacles' - an arrogant and ill-tempered octopuss and Brian and Klaus' roommate who enjoys playing the clarinet and painting self-portraits, but hates his job as a cashier and living in-between the other main characters due to the problems they cause at him. His personality includes a short and violent temper, which has also involved numerous Moe Szyslak-esque suicide attempts. Other running jokes featuring him include being kidnapped by Yakko, Wakko and Dot, being arrested at the end of an episode's main plot or subplot, his numerous encounters with Mr. Pickles (who does put him in humiliating situations while making him seem crazy), unsuccessfully trying to get a girlfriend, and an ambiguous ethnic origin. *'Sandy Cheeks' - TBD *'Swiper the Fox' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a burglar who frequently steals merchandise from the other characters, as well as a ex-convict. *'Ren Höek' - TBD *'Stimpy J. Cat' - TBD *'Jimmy Two-Shoes' - TBD *'Heloise' - TBD *'The Berenstain Bears' - consisting of: **'Billiam "Papa" Bear' - TBD **'Margaret "Mama" Bear' - TBD **'Brother Bear' - TBD. Here, he drinks whisky. **'Sister Bear' - TBD. Here, she drinks whisky like her brother. *'Peter and Cat' - TBD *'Flamey Dragon' - TBD *'William, Rosie and Junior' - TBD *'The Goat Kids' - consisting of: ** Slimmy Goat Kid '- TBD ** '''Shy Goat Kid '- TBD ** '''Girly Goat Kid - TBD ** Toughly Goat Kid - TBD ** Happy Goat Kid - TBD ** Clumsy Goat Kid - TBD ** Baby Goat Kid - TBD *'Wolfen Wolf '- TBD *'Flamey Dragon' - TBD *'Orson Pig' - TBD *'Booker and Sheldon' - Orson's adoptive sons. *'Roy Rooster' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a Eric Cartman-esque character. *'Wade Duck' - TBD *'Bo Sheep' - TBD *'Lanolin Sheep' - TBD. *'Cow' - TBD. Here, she is a adult who wants Chicken to give a kiss. *'Chicken' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a rude adult who wants to get rid of Cow. *'Mr. Goat' - a crazy goat who commonly annoys most characters with his various disguises. *'Rocky the Flying Squirrel' - TBD *'Bullwinkle J. Moose' - TBD *'Sneezly and Breezly' - TBD *'Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy' - TBD *'Itchy Mouse' - a murderous mouse who kills any characters. Here, he appears with a mixture of his personality and Peter Griffin's personality. *'Scratchy Cat' - a black cat with many bad luck. Here, he appears with a Kenny McCormick-style role, dying in nearly every episode before returning in the next with little-to-no definitive explanation given. *'Rabbit' - TBD *'Lola Loud' - TBD. Here, her backstory (as revealed in "Lola's Bad Day in 100 Acres Wood") is this: she unintentionally killed all her siblings (except Lily), which she was arrested, disowned by her parents and exiled to Animaltown forever, where she is forced to live in the Ark Departments and adopted by Rabbit. As a result of her bratty behavior, she ends up being the main punching bag in the series (after Squidward), being regularly tormented by SpongeBob and Patrick. In "You Need a Date", it is revealed that her bad luck had begun when she was cursed by the homeless owl from "Curse of the Mice" after she called him a weirdo. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'Mr. Eugene Krabs' - The money-obsessed owner of both the Ark Departments (where most of the main characters live on, being their landlord) and the restaurant The Krusty Krab. *'Sheldon Plankton' - a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. He is a skilled inventor and possesses a Napoleon complex due to his short stature. He usually tries to steal either Mr. Krabs' secret recipe for Krabby Patties or the deed for the Ark Departments' ownership to use them in his future world domination plans, but always unsuccessful (except, temporarily, in Cartoon Animal Town: Journey to the Madness). *'Heathcliff' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as Plankton's sidekick. *'Officer Bull Pupp' - a police officer bulldog who is mainly seen arresting either Swiper, Ren, Heloise, Squidward, Wolfen, Lola Loud, Mr. Krabs, Plankton and/or Ignatz for every crime they commit in a episode. Secondary *'Mr. Badger' - TBD *'Mr. Raccoon' - a brown raccoon who is the teacher of Animaltown Driving School and an original character for the show. * * * *'Mayor Hokey Wolf' - TBD * *'Dr. Von Goosewing' - TBD * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Primary * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Secondary * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'Baron Silas Von Greenback' - TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cameos *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Rigby' - TBD *'I.M. Weasel' - TBD. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'Witch Hazel' - A witch who has green skin, black hair and clothing, and is considered to be rather ugly. She only appears in Halloween specials. * * * * * Gag characters * * * * *'Mr. Kat and Zim' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as a Kang and Kodos-esque duo, being seen in their spaceship, watching the episode's events and laughing maniacally at the Earthlings' suffering, only to something bad happening at them. *'Azrael and Morty' - Gargamel's pet cat and vulture from The Smurfs. Here, they presumably watch the show in Gargamel's house, usually commenting on a scene. They are also the "hosts" of the most of the show's specials, with Monty unintentionally causing problems to Azrael when they host. *'Sticky Joe' - a homeless human from several episodes of Teen Titans Go!. He appears mainly either stealing food or being locked in a prison cell by Officer Pupp. He is the only recurring cameo human character. *'The Cheshire Cat' - he is mainly seen bellowing “Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?!” in a rising inflection. He is usually referred to as That Annoying Cat Who Always Says "Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?" or That Jerk That Goes "Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?" by Patrick. He is the only film character to appear in various episodes of the series. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' - a pink bear-like creature from The Powerpuff Girls. He appears mainly being beaten up by a character or arrested for a unknown crime. His most notable appearances in the series is most of the scenes where Squidward gets arrested, usually telling him either "What are you in for, pal?" (in earlier episodes) or "Welcome back" (in later episodes), making Squidward fearful of him. *'Mr. Pickles' - a demonic Border Collie who kills, mutilates and rapes his countless victims. Here, he is mainly seen regularly harassing/tormenting Squidward (who always refers him just as "Evil Dog"). Despite torturing Squidward, Mr. Pickles does care about him, as an example in in the last half of their subplot from "Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel", when Squidward was locked up in the insane asylum for attacking Otto and Coco (as a result of one of his encounters with Mr. Pickles). Mr. Pickles eventually manages to free Squidward (along with SpongeBob, who was also locked up in the asylum) from the asylum, ironically saving him from being locomotized, although knowing Mr. Pickles, it's most likely the only reason he did it was just so he could be able to torment him again. For much of the series, most characters (mainly Mr. Krabs) believed Mr. Pickles was just a figment of Squidward's imagination until the episode "Fault of a Plankton", where he finally catches him and reveals him to everybody in the Ark Departaments. **'The Steves' - Mr. Pickles' 100 pet humans who wears gimp suits and behave as dogs. They are seen in their owner's lair, usually attacking Squidward or kicking him out of the lair every time he enters it. In the episode "The Coin", it is revealed that one of the Steves was Lincoln Loud, who faked his death and became into a Steve. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *